Dreamtales
by Ninotsjka
Summary: Sequel to Dreams can come true after all!rnWhat are the tails after one day of dreams coming true...
1. Hung over

**Chapter one: Hung over**

"Blaise, wake up! I need to tell you what happened…" Draco sneered, drawing the curtains of Blaise's four poster. He never finished his sentence. He saw Blaise lying in bed with a girl… But was it the Gryffindor one, or the Ravenclaw one? It certainly was one of the Patil twins… He went to the pile of clothing next to the bed and noticed the blueish Prefects badge… Ah, the Ravenclaw one… Blaise had at least some sense not to take the Gryffindor one!

But then again. How did he get her into his Slytherin dorm room? He hit Blaise on the head.

The stir in Blaise woke me up and gazed into Draco's face.

"Hmmm…" I said, before remembering what happened. The next day had arrived and here I was in bed with Blaise in his dorm.

I kissed Blaise and he woke immediately… He saw Draco.

"What!" he was kinda mad that we were interrupted.

"You don't know how embarrassed I am! I spent all day Yesterday shagging, scarhead!"

"So! You walked around naked through the school too!" Blaise yelled.

"Everyone's dreams came true. It is not my fault that you had dreamed about shagging Harry!" I said as Draco sat down at the end of the bed.

Blaise went out of the bed and threw my clothes to me… Breakfast was about to start and Dumbledore was sure to make an announcement.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle are in the Hospital Wing. Vincent Crabbe is I don't know where, but he was doing my sister!"

"Vince must have lost his mind! Shagging a Gryffindor!"

"True, and my sister must have been out of her mind too, because I can't see why anyone would want to be with Crabbe!"

Blaise looked at me and smiled. There were only few people that dared to stand up to Draco Malfoy, and I just happened to be one of them. Draco Malfoy was an equal. He was a fellow Prefect… he'd understand!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I entered to the Great Hall with Blaise and Draco we saw many people with their heads red from shame. Draco pointed to his least favourite trio.

"By the way, Draco? How good was Potter?" Blaise asked.

At this Draco turned red and hurried to Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle looked relieved to be freed from the pink frills.

Lavender was still in the Hospital wing… since she was totally exhausted.

"Mental note to self: never use to snitch as a dildo!" I grinned.

Blaise kissed me. "We could do this again…"

"I'd love that!" I said before rushing towards my sister.

She was really upset from the whole experience. "And what did you do…"

She wanted to know if I had done something to embarrass myself.

"I saw most of what happened in the school and did my duty by sending everybody to the Hospital Wing that I could find… but I did get some sleep…" So far I hadn't mentioned Blaise.

"Have you done nothing that I can tease you with?" Parvati squealed.

"I slept with a Slytherin and fell asleep in his arms in his dorm room only to be woken this morning by Draco Malfoy! Does that qualify?"

"Yes, that qualifies… which one?"

Parvati was a real gossiper, but people would have seen Blaise and me kiss as we walked in…

"Blaise Zabini…"

"He's ugly!"

"He's so handsome, and you got to admit that he is more handsome than who you've been doing!"

"Please don't remind me!"

"Let's visit Lavender after breakfast!" I said to cheer her up.

But before she could answer Dumbledore took the word, and the whole Hall went quiet.

"Today's lessons are cancelled, because I think we all need to deal with the things that happened Yesterday!

"It can only be a wish someone made that could have made this all happen. I will call all the Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl to me and ask for their accounts and who they think who it was…"

I knew immediately what had happened. I had performed accidental magic! I had enough sense to don't let it know immediately… I had to wait until Dumbledore called.


	2. Telling Dumbledore

**Chapter two: Telling Dumbledore**

"Ms. Patil!" McGonagall called.

I entered Dumbledore's office carefully.

"Ms. Patil, do you know who could have done this?"

"Yes, sir! I did…" I said looking down at the floor apparently fascinated by the carpet. "I only wanted my own dreams to come true…"

Dumbldore surveyed me carefully over his half-moon glasses. "I think you have seen the error of your ways, as you were the one that cleaned up most of the mess it caused…

"I will not punish you, but I will let Professor Flitwick know…

"What happened to you, by the way?" he asked finally before I left the room.

"I slept with a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini and got woken this morning by Draco Malfoy!" I said honestly. There was no point in lying.

"Just one more thing, Ms. Patil!" Dumbledore said. "You know it's my business to keep an eye on people and just for your information… you forgot the Anti-Conceivement Charm the second time… so you'll be under the surveillance of Madam Pomfrey at least for the coming month!"

That was more punishment, more embarrassing then everything else. I had to find Blaise and tell him, but first I went to the Hospital Wing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was happy to find that Madam Pomfrey was back into her normal clothes.

"Ms. Patil, Dumbledore said that you would be here. You can wait here with the other ladies…" she said.

I looked around to see who the other ladies were. I saw Parvati, Daphne and Hermione… and several other people including Professor Trelawney… If she really had her Inner Eye tuned… she wouldn't be here and just up in her room… pregnant or not.

Parvati was off course asking her all about who of them would be pregnant…

"And Professor, do you think I might be pregnant? And what about the others?"

"Don't worry dear, you aren't. Your sister although…" I turned red but Trelawney continued. "I think we will also see a pregnant Madam Pomfrey. And Daphne you will be too!"

Madam Pomfrey came and did some test on each one of us.

"Well there are no pregnancies yet… but I advice you to stay in contact the coming month in case you get your period!"

There was a great relief from all and we left our places to go back to our own Common Rooms, but I sought out Daphne first. She was a Slytherin. Maybe she knew where I could find Blaise.

"He probably is in his dorm…" she replied as we walked to the dungeons.

"Can you tell him that I want to talk to him. I will be waiting outside the entrance to your Common Rooms! I can come in off course, but I think Draco will have changed the password…" I said.

"You know the password?" Daphne was shocked.

"Blaise gave it to me…"

"So if you're pregnant Blaise is the father…" I just nodded in reply. "He doesn't know yet. I myself only knew I forgot the charm until Dumbledore told me…"

"I don't even want to know about that!" she looked disgusted.

We had arrived by the wall.


	3. Telling Blaise

**Chapter three: Telling Blaise**

"So give the password then!" Daphne said to me.

"Salazar!" The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room appeared.

"Come in then! I'm inviting you… but I will tell Draco!"  
"I tell him myself. He's a Prefect. I will not reveal it to anyone else!"

I said before following Daphne.

I knocked on Blaise's dorm and entered. Blaise was sitting on his bed, talking with Draco. He seemed surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here!" Draco shouted. He was really angry.

"I still know the password and besides I came in with Daphne!" I said. "Blaise, I want to talk to you in private!"

"I'm going to change the password…" Draco said.

"I'm not going to tell it, Draco! I'm a Prefect, I know my responsibilities!"

"But still…"

"Must I sneak in with a Slytherin every time I want to see Blaise, then?"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I got angry. That probably wasn't a good idea considering the condition that I could be in… but still it was happening.

Malfoy cowered, but left the room anyway.

"I was the one behind the dreams…" I said. Blaise was getting ready to say something but I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips. "Sssh. I wasn't finished. Last night was wonderful, and I knew we completely lost ourselves in each other…" Blaise nodded. "But when I was telling Dumbledore this morning that I was behind the wish, he pointed something out. He is very watchful over his students… and he noticed that the second time the Anti-Conceivement Charm didn't work. Or I have forgotten it, or it didn't work. The result is the same…"

"You're pregnant?" Blaise's eyes grew large in shock.

"I might be! There are other possible pregnancies here…"

"Who are the other expectant fathers?" Blaise was getting curious. At least it drew the attention of the two of us.

"Crabbe, Smith, Snape, Lupin…"

"Somebody did the werewolf? Who is going to raise his cubs?"

"Trelawney of all people! I hope for them that the condition isn't heriditary… I have to look it up though!"

"I hope so too. One werewolf is enough! So Snape did Hermione, Smith was doing Daphne... Crabbe did your sister right?"

"Yes he did. Otherwise she would have come into the Great Hall at dinner time in her underwear screaming that the boy was a 'Sex God'!" I made quotation marks with my fingers as I said the last.

"It would be something if either Draco or Harry turned out to be pregnant would it?"

"They are guys, my darling!" He started calling me darling. That was a good sign.

"I know… that's why it would be hilarious, would it!" I said, pulling Blaise towards me for a hug. Blaise opened his arms and kissed me.

He held me tight until I saw that it was time to do my rounds. Since I had my rounds with Draco that day it was handy that I was already with the Slytherins.


	4. Pregnant or not?

**Chapter four: pregnant or not?**

There was only one girl/woman that had gotten her period in the month that followed and it wasn't me. I was pregnant. Hermione was the lcuky one… I should have known. I didn't want to know how their kids would look like… The thought of it was horrible.

Draco had indeed changed the password, but I knew the password anyway as Blaise had whispered it in my ear, everytime Draco found it necessary to change it. Which was once a week… this time it was _Parseltongue_.

I gave the password and I got in easily. I again knocked on the door to Blaise's room and opened. I got the shock of my life. Blaise was in bed with Pansy…

"Padma! How did you get in?" Pansy shrieked.

"I have the password…" I gave both her and Blaise a dirty look. "But that's not why I came here!"

"Madam Pomfreys test…" Blaise said getting up.

"It's positive! And so are those of Parvati, Daphne, Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey herself!"

"Madam Pomfrey?" Both Pansy and Blaise were surprised.

"Snape as I understand it did her before he did Hermione… Hermione got lucky, Madam Pomfrey didn't!"

"Padma, will you marry me?" he asked getting on his knees. It was so adorable seeing this Slytherin asking me to marry him in his birthing costume. "Yes. I will marry you Blaise!"

"Do you forgive me for cheating on you?" he asked.

"Well, we weren't really together, were we…" Pansy had dressed during my conversation with Blaise. "… and thus there is nothing to forgive!"

"I will write to my parents immediately and I guess you should write to yours. After that we will tell Dumbledore… he probably knows already!"

"You can use mine…" Blaise said, getting some parchment and two Quills.

I quickly scribbled a note that both Parvati and me were pregnant I that I know was engaged to the father of the baby… a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini!

I didn't see what Blaise wrote but as soon as he got dressed we headed up to the Owlery to send out our notes. Blaise had his own owl, but I used one of the school owls, ours was away… Parvati no doubt!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hand in hand Blaise and I walked to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. As a Prefect I had the password, so after I covered Blaise's ears I gave the password.

"Pepper Imp!"

The gargoyle sprung aside and I let Blaise hear again.

"Why?"he asked simply.

"I won't betray Dumbledore's trust in me, and since you're from a House that has brought forth more Death Eaters than any of the other Houses…"

"Ok, ok… let's tell the man already!" Blaise was starting to lose his patience.

I gave him a quick kiss to calm him down before I knocked on the door.

"Do enter Ms. Patil, Mr. Zabini!"

"You expected us?" Blaise asked. He was surprised. Dumbledore rarely missed a trick…

"Sure I expected all the pregnant ladies to come here… I've already spoken to Remus and Sybill, Severus and Poppy. You two are the third couple…"

"Professor… we wanted to let you know…" I started.

"We are engaged, Professor!" Blaise finished.

"Like I said to the others, we can have a big feast at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays with all your family and friends… if everyone agrees to marry during the holidays that is…"

I nodded and looked at Blaise. It was the best idea for all of us.

"I guess that's best…" Blaise said after a while.

We stood up, but the Headmaster motioned us to sit down again.

"There are a few things I need to discuss first… Ms. Patil tell your sister, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Smith and Ms. Greengrass to go to Professor Snape. He will bring them to me…

"Secondly there will be special housing arrangements for the three student couples, starting now…" Dumbledore continued.


	5. Our own House!

**Chapter five: Our own house! **

Blaise and I were shocked. We had to live together immediately! There was a nice thing about it. It would mean that I could keep a closer watch on him seeing what I had walked in on earlier…

"Now, as in this very moment?" Blaise asked.

"That's the most common definition of the word now, darling!" I said.

A House-Elf appeared. "Blimpy here will take you to your new room. All your belongings have already been brought to the new room…" Dumbledore said.

I nodded. "Lead the way, Blimpy!" Blaise said. He was used to having a House-Elf at his command it seemed.

We followed the House-Elf to a room at the third floor. It was right in the middle between our old dorm rooms.

The bed covered most of the room, but there was a sitting area on one end and a large desk on the other. Our trunks were placed at the end of the bed.

The bed was hung with purple drapes bearing both the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw emblem.

"We are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," I said as I let my hand stroke the wood of the bed… I sat down on the bed and looked at Blaise.

"What ever possessed you to make that wish?" he asked.

"I don't know," I started. "I had grown to love you watching from a distance. All I wanted was one night with you. I wanted my own dream to come true… I never thought that the wish would come true!"

"But it did!"

"It did. I also hadn't expected that it would cover the whole of Hogwarts… I hadn't counted on losing my mind completely…"

"But you did!"

"I'm sorry that I dragged you down with me, Blaise! I'm really sorry, but there is nothing I can do to change it. If I could do it all over again, I would have asked you!"

"That would have been a better plan, as I would have said yes!" Blaise answered.

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he say that he really wanted me to be his lover…

"Would you… would you care to relive that passion again…" I asked.

"Hell, yes!" he said and turned to me. Pinning me down on the bed. There was a fire in his eyes. I had only seen it once before. The night I got pregnant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We should get up and tell the others, should we?" I said. I was lying naked against Blaise in our room. It was wonderful being here with him. Our first time as fiancées!

"I guess we should. Daphne and Crabbe are probably in their dorms. Parvati and Zacharias will be harder to contact though!" Blaise said.

I sat up and looked around the room. I suddenly noticed the fireplace with a pot of Floo powder next to it.

I pointed this out to Blaise. I put on my outer robes and went to read the note that was attached.

__

_Mr. Zabini, Ms. Patil, _

_Here is some Floo powder to contact people within the school. It's charmed so that it only works on heads… _

_The other couples don't have this, but because Ms. Patil is a Prefect... I know she will deal with this sensibly. _

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

__

"Let's contact the others!"


	6. Talking through the fire

**Chapter six: Talking through the fire **

I stuck my head in the fire and called Hufflepuff Common Room!

The first one that I saw was Ernie.

"Ernie!"

"Who's there?"

"Down here in the fire! Can you get Zacharias to the fire?"

"Sure Padma! But then you got to tell me how you got to do this…"

Ernie walked away to be returned a bit later with Zacharias.

"Padma! What are you doing with your head in our fire?"

"Long story, but you've got an appointment with Professor Snape. You will be joined by Daphne, Vincent and Parvati… Snape will take you four to see Dumbledore!"

"But…"

"Just do it, Zachyboy!"

"Ok, I'm going!"

With that Zach walked away.   
"Ernie I talk to you later!"

I pulled my head back.

"Now Vincent and Daphne?"

Blaise nodded and we both grabbed some floo powder and stuck our head in the fire saying "Slytherin Common Room!"

Daphne was already sitting by the fire, that was lucky.

"Hi Daphne!" Blaise called.

"Blaise! Padma! Where are you! Draco has been looking all over for you. Pansy said something about pregnancies?"

"You have to get your but and Vincent's up to Professor Snape's… Smith is there already!" Blaise said coolly.

"I will!"

"Congratulations on your pregnancy by the way…" I said.

"You too!" Daphne said with a weak smile and turned around to Blaise's old dorm to get Crabbe.

Again I pulled back. Blaise was still in the fire. I pulled him back!

"Why did you do that for?" he yelled.

"You can do that often enough! You can still enter your old dorm! And I've still got to contact my sister…"

Blaise sighed. He knew it was better if I did that on my own. Slytherins were not particularly loved by Gryffindors… the feud!

So again I placed my head in the fire and called out "Gryffindor Common Room.

The first who noticed me was Harry. He walked to the fire…

"Padma, what's up?"

"You wouldn't know where Parvati is would you?"

"I'll ask Lavender!"

I heard him call out Lavender. Lavender appeared by him in front of the fire.

"She's in her room. Should I go and get her?"

"That's probably best. Tell her that she needs to get to Professor Snape. Dumbledore's orders. He will take her and the others to see Dumbledore!"

"I will!" Lavender said and was off up a flight of stairs.

"But what…"

"I'll tell you later, Head Boy!" With that I redrew my face from the fire.

I noticed immediately that Blaise was gone!

I knew it was not my business yet why my fiancé was suddenly missing, but I sure knew that I already missed him. Was I dependant on him for my own happiness? It certainly seemed that way. I knew that Blaise wasn't the easiest person to live with. He was a Slytherin and Slytherins were never easy. But my motto had always been _'Why do it the easy way if you can do it the hard way'_. And this was the time to see how much that was worth!

Blaise needed to deal with his own demons and I with mine. So I decided to talk to Ernie!


	7. Lost and found

**Chapter seven: Lost and found**

I found Ernie as he was exciting the Hufflepuff Common Room. We were supposed to do our rounds together. It did give us time to catch up.

"So tell me, why was your head in the fire?" Ernie asked.

"Well, it's a long story… you know that day where all dreams came true…"

"Not much…"

"I forgot you got drunk of the pumpkin juice! Anyways, there are now five pregnant girls/women at school…"

"Pregnant, as in expecting a child?"

"That's what I meant. Professor Trelawney, Madam Pomfrey, Parvati, Daphne and me!"

"You're pregnant? Who's the father?" Ernie was shocked, he couldn't believe that a sensible Ravenclaw like me could forget the Anti-Conceivement Charm.

"Blaise Zabini, he's in Slytherin. I found out today about the pregnancy and we talked about it to Dumbledore. Blaise and I are engaged and have our own lodgings here… So does Daphne and Parvati. Daphne shares her lodgings with Zacharias and Parvati with Crabbe!"

"Why aren't you with Blaise now then?"

"I guess he's in the Slytherin Common Room. He needs to deal with this in his own way. Sure he asked me to marry him… but we still only found out today!"

Ernie and turned the corner. We saw Blaise sitting in front of a closet, crying.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to him and went to sit beside him.

He handed me the paper he was holding.

_Dear Mr. Zabini, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your parents and little sister died this morning after an attack by known Death Eaters. _

_There will be a special service held and we hope that you'll attend with your fiancée. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Amelia S. Bones_

_Minister for Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

I held him in my arms. "You'll always have me and our child!" I said.

"Go back to our room. I'll go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a dreamless sleep potion! And I'll go to Dumbledore…" I suggested.

Blaise nodded and walked toward our room. He looked like a zombie.

"I guess that this means I have to do our rounds on my own?" Ernie said.

"Not entirely, Ernie! We can go to the Hospital Wing together and after that I'll go to Dumbledore… but you're right family crisis's come first."

Ernie and I caught Draco and Harry snogging in the Prefects Bathroom.

"They sure have developed a taste for the other don't they…" I said.

I quickly got the Dreamless Sleep Potion from Madam Pomfrey and walked with Ernie to Dumbledore's office.

But as we came to the stone gargoyle Dumbledore was already waiting there for us.

"I already know Ms. Patil… you go to your fiancé, you two may go to the funeral! The fire in your room can be used for that purpose! Mr. MacMillan… a word if you please!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hurried towards my room. I found Blaise sitting on a chair bend forwards with his hands over his eyes. I sat down in front of him. "Don't worry darling! Tell me about your family!"

"They weren't Death Eaters… Sure, mum and dad found that they had at least some good ideas, but they were not openly supportive of them. I can't understand why they were attacked. All our family has been in Slytherins… why would they attack people that are in their own House?"

He looked deep into my eyes. I could see the questions in him.

"I can only guess… What if they were asked to join the Death Eaters but said no? I know You-Know-Who doesn't take no for an answer. Look at Harry… And your sister probably was too little, or your mother failed to protect her…" I said slowly. "What were their names?"

"My dad was called Adam, my mother Regina and my little sister was called Danielle… why?"   
I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my stomach. It was a simple gesture but he knew what it meant. The baby, we could name the baby after them!   
He pulled me into a tight hug and let his tears run free…

I stood up and helped him towards the bed. He got changed and took some of the Dreamless Sleep Potion and fell asleep immediately in my arms.


	8. The Prophecy

**Chapter eight: The Prophecy**

I didn't like seeing Blaise all sad, but there was a hurt in him that I couldn't avoid. Maybe he should talk to Harry. Harry off course was an orphan too, his parents killed by Voldemort, while Blaise's family was killed by Death Eaters. It was almost the same. I knew it had made Blaise determined to fight on Dumbledore's side in the war. He would fight for the memory of his parents and his sister; he would fight for our child.

Ernie had told me what Dumbledore had said to him. Apparently Dumbledore wanted me to go to Trelawney, something about having a hunch that she would make a prediction when I would be there.

So I visited Professor Trelawney. My sister told me where I could find her. I never had Divination, but I knew who she was. Who wouldn't remember her tantrum in the Great Hall after Umbridge dismissed her as a teacher? Not to mention that she was pregnant also.

"You seek council, dear girl! I'll look in the orb for you!" Trelawney said in her mistiest voice.  
"Oh dear, I see a baby boom…" I knew that already… with all the pregnant women in the school as a result of my wish…

Her voice went harsh.

"The one to vanquish the Dark Lord's descendant will be born as the seventh month begins… she will be born to parents who have lost at the dark side's hands… The descendent will be born as the eight month dies…"

"…around June."

"How many girls are there?"

"Three girls…"

And then she babbled some more about babies and wanted me to have tea with her and all since her fiancé was unavailable at the moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I walked to Dumbledore's office in a daze. That must have been a real prediction.

_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord's descendant will be born as the seventh month begins… she will be born to parents who have lost at the dark side's_ _hands … The descendent will be born as the eight month dies…_

So the girl that would defeat the still unborn child of You-Know-Who was the daughter of one of the pregnant women. Trelawney, Daphne, Madam Pomfrey, Parvati and me. Three girls and two boys, but there was always a risk of getting twins when you have twins in the family and since Parvati and I were twins… there could be more than five babies. I certainly didn't hope so. Not for my sake, nor for Parvati's.

Dumbledore  
But I had to deal with a funeral too. Dumbledore and Madam Bones had arranged that Blaise's parents and sister would be buried at the Hogsmeade cemetery. Dumbledore took care of most of the things. There was no way that I could do everything with my live being at risk. It would be me or Trelawney to have _the_ girl. Blaise had lost at the hands of the Death Eaters and Lupin had also lost at the hand of the Death Eaters. Parvati would marry the son of a known Death Eater.

Dumbledore also seemed to consider Madam Pomfrey. Daphne was quite safe with her Hufflepuff as was my sister with her Slytherin.


	9. Of funerals and wedding plans

**Chapter nine: Of funerals and wedding plans **

It was a magnificent funeral. Dumbledore had really done his best. Blaise's parents where both Ministry officials and thus the Ministry had helped arrange the funeral. The Slytherins were all invited, and a few of their fianc's. So Parvati and Zacharias had joined the Slytherins as well as a few others.

It seemed the Zabini's were quite respectable people. And almost everybody mourned about their deaths. Adam Zabini had been in Slytherin, Regina in Ravenclaw and Danielle would have started at Hogwarts the next year.

Blaise made a wonderful speech about them at the funeral. Even I who hadn't known them, thought I knew them by the end of it and I cried. Maybe it's because they would have been my parents-in-law… maybe because I just didn't like anyone to go through that fate.

I was sorry for them that they couldn't see their son and brother get married, or him becoming a father. They were so proud of him. I knew they wanted to see that… They had written me a letter as soon as Blaise had informed them of my possible pregnancy. That was on the same day they died, the day Blaise proposed to me. Now they were watching, watching us from the heavens above.

Dumbledore would marry all the couples. Parvati wasn't happy with having to marry Crabbe, nor was I happy having him as a brother-in-law. But there was nothing I could do to change it. I on the other hand was happy about getting Blaise as a husband. How was that for interhouse unity: a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff all marrying a Slytherin.

Still I thanked Merlin that I didn't show yet, I thanked Merlin that I heard Trelawney's prophecy. I knew that I would be in danger as soon as the Death Eaters would find out that I was pregnant. But still they wouldn't know whether it was a boy or a girl I was carrying. I decided that I wanted it to be a surprise, have my life in less danger until the baby was born. Or babies off course.

It was ironic that we had chosen the day after the funeral to go to Diagon Alley to buy my wedding dress. It was a good thing that Blaise was already off age, and I almost. It would have been a disaster otherwise. Blimpy could take care of a lot and back at the Zabini Manor Blaise had ordered the House-Elves to keep the place clean; that was one bit of good fortune. We would spend our honeymoon there.

It would be the first real vacation I would spend without my twin sister. The first vacation Blaise would spend without his family. I still had to comfort him. But I didn't care. In our own little room at Hogwarts he could do everything he pleased, even cry if feelings overwhelmed him. He knew he could always count on me. I loved him and I would stand by his side.


	10. Christmas is coming

**Chapter ten: Christmas is coming**  
I had bought a nice light blue wedding dress  
"It's expands if you are are pregnant and showing" Madam Malkin had said.  
"That's good then, since I'm pregnant!" I answered.  
Blaise got his mother's ring out of their vault. He bought a necklace for me to wear it on until the day of the wedding. The ring was beautiful. It was heartshaped, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds formed the heart.  
As I saw the ring I kissed Blaise out of pure joy.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"That's because I love you so much, Blaise! It's a beautiful ring… and I know that your parents would have wanted it this way." I said, but after seeing the expression on his face I added: "They are watching us from above. They will be with us in our hearts forever!"  
"I love you too, Padma. You always make me feel better about things!" Blaise said before he kissed me. It made me feel all warm inside and I wanted more, but being in the middle of Daigon Alley during the winter time was not the time, nor the place for such a thing.  
"I guess it's time to get home is it?" I said as I lead him back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore had the only-heads charm lifted for the day. Why couldn't we just have Apparated? I know, I know… the baby!  
  
By the time it was Christmas arrived the pregnant women were starting to show and the students were burried up to their necks in homework. It still was our NEWT year.  
Some Death Eaters had settled in Hogsmeade for the wedding. Crabbe's parents… It gave me the creeps that my sister would be related to Death Eaters. Luckily I hadn't told my sister about the Prophecy.  
The other parents also stayed in Hogsmeade. And some friends of the older generation of pregnant brides in case the parents were deceased.  
It promised to be a very interesting day. I was anxious to see how Blaise would look. We had done our own shopping at Madam Malkin's. They say it's bad luck for the bridegroom to see the dress the bride will be wearing on her wedding day. I was wondering what dressrobes he would wear. I imagined that he would look pretty in them. I planned to pin my Prefects badge on my gown, so people wouldn't confuse me with my sister.  
  
Blimpy had put up a mistletoe in our room. It seemed he thought Blaise and I were kissing so little. He hang the damn thing right before the fire, so everytime we wanted to get warm we had to kiss. Blimpy was very sneaky if he wanted too!  
But everytime when Blaise and I lay in our bed we thanked that we weren't in a worse predicament. He held me close and I kissed him. Off course Blimpy never saw this. He was busy with his job down in the kitchens.


	11. Smiling brides

**Chapter eleven: Smiling brides**  
Indeed I had pinned my Prefect's badge to my gown. Parvati look so wonderful in her red gown. She just wanted to show off her Gryffindor colours to her fiancé's family. She was proud to be a Gryffindor, and ashamed to have a Slytherin as a husband. Her Death Eater in-laws were ashamed too. A Gryffindor… of all the people their son could have chose he had to chose to impregnate a Gryffindor!  
"Do you Parvati Patricia Patil take Vincent Jacob Crabbe to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore asked her.  
"I'd rather not, but I have no choice! So yes, I do!" Parvati answered. I shook my head.  
"Do you Vincent Jacob Crabbe take Parvati Patricia Patil to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do! Can we eat now?" Crabbe said. Blaise shook his head now. All Crabbe could think about was eating and shagging his wife! I didn't envy Parvati.  
"You may kiss the bride!" Dumbledore said. Parvati looked shocked. She had forgotten this part. She lent him her cheek!  
Professor Remus John Lupin and Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney were next. Parvati was thrilled to hear that she had the same middle name as Professor Trelawney.  
"It's fate!" she muttered. "Maybe that's why she says I have the gift!"  
On they went. Daphne Hyancinth Greengrass and Zacharias Emmanuel Smith were up next.  
"Hyacinth?" Blaise mouthed. "What is it with all the flowery names?"  
I lifted my shoulders I didn't know.  
Then came Poppy Michaela Pomfrey and Professor Severus Alfonso Snape. The whole room burst out in laughter as Dumbledore said Snape's middle name. It didn't suit him at all.  
"I can't help it!" he sneered. "My mother wanted to name me after my father!"  
Last Blaise and I were up.  
"Do you Padma Penelope Patil take Blaise Adam Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
I looked Blaise straight in the eye, before I spoke with a clear voice: "I do!"  
"Do you Blaise Adam Zabini take Padma Penelope Patil to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do!" Blaise said without much ado. He had a family again.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Dumbledore said.  
Blaise looked into my eyes. Then he bowed his head and kissed me. And I kissed him back. It wasn't a little kiss either. It was a very passionate kiss. The whole of Hogsmeade applauded.  
"You aren't giving our child names that all start with the letter P, are you?" Blaise whispered in my ear when he broke the the kiss.  
"Off course not. I was thinking of the letter Z… Just kidding!" I said.  
"A girls name with a Z…"  
"Zoë?"  
"I like that name!" Blaise said.  
"Okay, if it's a girl we name her Zoë Regina Danielle!" I said. "Now we still need a name for a boy. What about Adam Blaise?"  
"Hmmm… That doesn't sound right… but lets stick with that for the moment!" Blaise said and kissed me again.


	12. Banquet

**Chapter twelve: Banquet**

Blaise and I practically ran towards our room to consumate our marriage.

"And Mrs. Zabini? What would you like to do?" he said. In his eyes there was an incredible hunger.

He didn't like to be in dress robes! Well, we could do without them at the moment. We were far overdressed for what we were going to do!

I pulled him on to the bed so that he lay on top of me. I kissed him. "Let's ditch the clothes, it's too hot for them anyway!"

Outside it wasn't too hot, but here inside it was. Way to hot if you counted the heated states that they were already in!

Thank Merlin I opted for a zipper on the mugglestyle dress… I had seen those dresses with thousands and thousands of buttons… that would've been too much. Sometimes it came in handy being a Ravenclaw!

Getting him out of his dress robes was almost just as easy, so within seconds we were in our underwear.

Blaise's hands were al over me. He stroked my breasts, which were more sensitive to touch nowadays. It had to be a hormonal thing, because the only thing that has changed was that there was a baby growing inside me.

Our tongues were consensually entwined to perfection. But with each twist and turn we got more overheated.

"Please!" I panted as soon as our mouths unlocked for a brief second.

Blaise only nodded. His breathing was also quite heavy. His erection had been pressing to my thighs the whole time, getting harder with every move I had made as he was torturing my nipples, driving me to insanity.

He positioned himself before my entrance and kissed me as he penetrated my every existence. From that moment it all was about him and me; there was no one in the world except the two of us.

Blaise moved in an ever accelerating pace. I adopted the same rythm. Together we moved in perfect harmony. He had always, as though by instinct, know where I was most sensitive and it didn't take us long until we found the cliff that we were headed to and drove off it in maximum overdrive!

We screamed the other's name in extasy. Blaise collapsed on top of me, but quickly rolled off me. The baby… He didn't want to hurt the baby. I kissed him once more and stroked his chest, playing with the little hairs that were on there. There weren't a lot of hairs there, but that's the way I liked it. I liked to play with them.

I threw a purple blanket over us and we fell asleep in each others arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blimpy woke us. I was so tired that it seemed like I had barely slept at all.

We had slept for a couple of hours. Blimpy told us that the Headmaster had organised a special banquet to celebrate the weddings. And off course the five couples were the guests of honour.

Blaise threw my robes to me. He wanted me again… but I knew it had to wait. I wanted him too. I quickly charmed the material to fit my stomach, and put the robes on. Black probably wasn't the right colour for such an occassion, but I wasn't going to wear green!

Blimpy had gone and Blaise took my arm and led me towards the Great Hall. There were little round tables. The house tables had disappeared, just like it had been at the Yule Ball three years ago.

I had come a long way since I had been the date of Ron Weasley, back then. Now I was Mrs. Zabini. There were only three Zabini's left. Blaise, our unborn child and I. I didn't remember who Blaise had gone to the Yule Ball with. It didn't matter. What did matter was the here and now and to jeopardize my health as little as possible. It didn't help if you could be pregnant with the child that could slay the descendant of You-Know-Who.

When I saw the menu I liked Dumbledore: every thing that pregnant women were known to have cravings for stood on the menu. There seemed to be two different menu's one for the pregnant and one for the others: the majority.


	13. Double vision?

**Chapter thirteen: Double vision?**

I ordered from both menu's. Blaise only from the 'other' menu. Then again he wasn't pregnant, was he?

But halfway through the diner I just saw Parvati grab to her stomach and that stupid husband of hers didn't notice. I nudged Blaise in the ribs and together we ran towards Parvati.

Madam Pomfrey (or was is Madam Snape now?) and Professor Snape soon joined us.

"Is it the baby?" I asked.

Parvati nodded.

Snape quickly conjured a stretcher. And together we placed my sister on it. Crabbe still ate if his live depended on it. Sex-god or not. His offspring didn't bother him that much. The Death Eaters didn't seem to interested either.

This was the first time that I realised that they were really Death Eaters. They couldn't care less that their son was a brainless git, nor that his wife and unborn child were in trouble.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey did some tests, before shaking her head. Parvati cried, she had lost her baby. Her marriage was in vain.

I hugged her. And she cried on my shoulder. She even reached out to Blaise. Blaise stood by us. At first not knowing what to do, but finally he put his arms around the pair of us.

He never was good in dealing with tears. I was the one that was good with that.

Blaise promised Parvati to help her divorce Crabbe. She was family now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Madam Pomfrey broke us up. She wanted to check me over too. Probably because Parvati and I were twins. So I let her usher me to a bed. Blaise never leaving my side.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey's eyes grew wide. I knew she had done a diagnostic spell. She had done it before. It allowed her to check the progress of the pregnancy, if there was anything wrong etc.

Maybe she suddenly developed double vision.  
She performed the spell three times more. Each time the same result.

"Well! You are ok, Mrs. Zabini!" Madam Pomfrey finally said.

"Do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Blaise said. He had noticed the widened eyes too.

"There is nothing exactly wrong with your babies!" She said.

Babies, there was more than one! And I immediately knew the sex of the babies. There was no doubt in my mind that it could be otherwise.

"Twin girls!" I said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

I could give Trelawney a run for her money if I wanted to. Trelawney had said there would be three girls and I had two of them. Maybe she was wrong. She had been wrong about the pregnancies before too.

But somehow I knew that one of my unborn baby daughters was the one girl in the Prophecy. My life was in greater danger than I could have imagined.

"Blaise, it's your job to come up with a second name!" I challenged him

"What about Eve?" he said immediately.

"I like it. So Eve Danielle and Zoë Regina it will be!" I said with a smile and dragged my husbands face down to kiss him.


	14. Zabini Manor

**Chapter fourteen: Zabini Manor**  
After the kiss in the Hospital Wing, we had gotten my parents and told them the news about Parvati. They were in tears. I had good news for them too. I, or rather Blaise told them I was having twins.  
My parents went up to the Hospital Wing to see Parvati who obviously had to stay there for observation.  
Crabbe and his parents cared not about the baby. All that they cared about was how to annul the marriage as soon as possible. All Crabbe cared about was having Parvati in his bed again after dinner, which wasn't possible.  
I shook my head and looked at Blaise. He nodded.  
"We have to go now!" he said curtly. He took my hand and we walked back to our room. In the morning we would floo to the Zabinin Manor from there. It was allowed during the holidays.  
Dumbledore and Blaise were the only people that knew about the Prophecy. So he wanted Blaise and me to keep in touch. And that was best if we could just step inside Hogwarts when we wanted to in the holidays.  
We slept well that night, probably because most of the castle had been deserted since the wedding banquet. Or must I say even though the castle was almost deserted. Peeves usually found it a bit too quiet to his taste when the corridors were all deserted like this.  
Zabini Manor was like I expected it to be. A big house with an army of House-Elves. The colours were mostly green, black or silver. There were rooms that were blue with a hint of bronze. His mother's influence I supposed. I like the blue...  
Blaise had his own taste and was putting all the things he didn't like in boxes. He wasn't going to throw them away. He had planned it at first, but I had convinced him to keep them. "It the heritage of our children! Do you really want to throw that away?" I had said and he had agreed. It was part of him.  
The room of his sister would become the nursery. His sister's room was the easiest to change as almsot everything in there was pink. All I had do was change the colour to lilac... and with some simple spells the furniture was changed to fit our needs.  
Blaise's old bedroom was now too small, so we moved to his parents old bedroom. He let me decorate it. And I could understand that. It just reminded him too much of his late parents.  
I decided on turquoise, because that wasn't green nor blue. It was a mix between the two. Much like our marriage was a union between a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin.  
I now understood why Blaise was in Slytherin: he had ideas, but wasn't brave enough to pursue them. He wasn't brave at all. I was more like my sister than I probably wanted to acknowledge. Where Blaise didn't knew how to deal with certain emotions I could. I could help him with deal with those emotions too.


End file.
